Someone Picked On Me, Too
by KrissyKat
Summary: Ron confides in Arthur about how Hermione picks on him... Mr. Weasley says someone picked on him, too. R/R


**Someone Picked On Me, Too  
  
**

A/N: My friend Mary told me after I had written this that it was a Hey! Arnold episode. But, knowing me, do you really think I care? So, here it is. I don't own Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Pig, or Ron's parents.. JKR does. So there! ^_^  
  


  


"Well... fine then, Hermione! Go with Viktor Krum, see if I care!" Ron yelled to no one in particular as he finished reading her latest letter. He shook his head in disgust and turned around in his chair with his arms crossed.   
  
Pigwidgeon buzzed around Ron's head anxiously awaiting a letter to send. "I thought we were supposed to be friends forever, Pig." he began, "How dare she do something like this? What kind of a friend would abandon their other friends, huh? She's a rotten girl, isn't she, Pig?" Ron asked angrily, as the owl started to nip on his fingers wanting to deliver something.  
  
"But you won't answer me, will you, you idiotic pest?" He said, shooing Pigwidgeon away.   
  
As Ron sat in his chair in a huff, you could almost see the steam emitting from his head. His ears were a bright red and so was his entire face. "Stupid Hermione, see what I care!"   
  
A slight creak of the door opening and the sound of a footstep indicated someone had entered the room. "Uh.. Son?" Arthur Weasley asked, nearly being hit with Ron's quill, ink bottle and folded up piece of parchment.   
  
"Sorry, Dad." Ron said, picking the flying objects up off the ground. "I didn't know anyone was there."   
  
"It's all right. I was just coming up to see if _you _were okay, because you were making quite a racket up here.." Arthur said, sitting down on the bed next to his son's chair.   
  
"I'm fine... It's just.....Hermione! Why does she always have to do this to me?" Ron asked in frustration.  
  
"Do what to you?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously.  
  
"Make me angry! She always does things to annoy me, and she picks on me constantly.. What's up with that?"   
  
"Well..." said Arthur uneasily, "I had a girl that picked on me all the time, too. I know how you feel.. Do you want me to show you some pictures of her when we were your age? I believe I have some.."  
  
"I guess." Ron sighed, still angry.  
  
"Accio Hogwarts Photo Album." Arthur said calmly as he tilted out his wand. Soon, a large black book came right into his hands. Mr. Weasley opened it up, and turned to the first page.  
  
It said "first year" in golden print. You could clearly see Arthur, bright red hair and freckles, his eyes shining as he waved. But right behind him was a skinny little brown-haired girl smirking, as she started to push Arthur over. He tumbled on the ground and his glasses broke, and the surrounding children rang in laughter.   
  
"What a git..." he mumbled as he looked at the next page. It was some sort of Halloween celebration. Everyone was in costume, and you couldn't tell one student from another. But in the main frame of the picture there stood a short figure covered in a white sheet. It was waving very gleefully, but a vampire behind it ripped the sheet off and left the same red-haired boy standing there. All the children laughed.   
  
  
"The nerve..." Ron said to his father, as he noticed the embarrassment in his face. "There's more.." he mumbled. This was the 2nd Annual Wizarding Competition. He saw Arthur beaming because there was only one other student left... The annoying brown-haired girl. She had an awful smirk on her face. Ron looked down to the next picture.   
  
"Huh?" Ron asked, staring at the photograph.. "Why are you so upset here?"   
  
  
"Why do you think?" Arthur asked. He didn't need an answer, the brown-haired girl was looking particularly smug with a golden trophy in her arms.   
  
"Hermione does that to me all the time.."  
  
The next photo showed his dad on the same Quidditch field he recognized, except it looked a little newer. Flying high in the sky, Arthur was smiling with triumph. It was obviously his first flying lesson. But suddenly, a big bludger came speeding at him and knocked him off his broom into a pile of mud. The brown-haired girl was giggling furiously standing above him.   
  
"Dad, why are you showing me this?" He questioned his father, looking away from the album.  
  
"Because. I wanted to prove a point to you, Ron. Even though she picked on me all throughout school, I still lived a perfectly nice life. I got married to your mother and had all my wonderful kids..." he winked at Ron. "I just want you to know that it'll stop eventually, and until it does I know how you feel and I'm here for you."  
  
"Thanks, dad." Ron said. He smiled at his father, and hopped off of his bed. "I'm going to go check up on how Ginny's doing with the spell Fred and George gave her about a half an hour ago. Hopefully she's ok!" Ron walked quickly out of the room and you could hear him running down the stairs. Arthur stayed, still looking at the photo album.  
  
A few moments later, Mrs. Weasley walked into the room. "Arthur dear, I've been looking all over for you! What are you doing up here?"   
  
"Oh, just looking at my old album..." he said simply, as Molly walked over to him. She turned to the first page and saw the First Year picture of Arthur.   
  
"You know," she began, as the brown-haired girl pushed Arthur over, "I really was a terrible girl back then, wasn't I?"   
  



End file.
